deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Russian Mafia/Bio
Russian mafia or Bratva is not a singular criminal organization, though most of the individual groups share similar goals and organizational structures that define them as part of the loose overall association. Organized crime in Russia began in the imperial period of the Tsars, but it was not until the Soviet era that vory v zakone ("thieves-in-law") emerged as leaders of prison groups in gulags (Soviet prison labor camps), and their honor code became more defined. After World War II, the death of Joseph Stalin, and the fall of the Soviet Union, more gangs emerged in a flourishing black market, exploiting the unstable governments of the former Republics, and at its highest point, even controlling as much as two-thirds of the Russian economy and some were former members of the KGB. In modern times, there are as many as 6,000 different groups, with more than 200 of them having a global reach. Criminals of these various groups are either former prison members, corrupt Communist officials and business leaders, people with ethnic ties, or people from the same region with shared criminal experiences and leaders. __TOC__ Battle vs. Sicilian Mafia (by KevlarNinja) Sicilian Mafia: 12345 Russian Mafia: 12345 In a Sicilian-owned Italian restaurant, the local boss and some of his most loyal hitman are celebrating. The Russian Mafia have recently been trying to buy off there turf.But the boss would not give in. That territory has been in his family since his great-great-great grandfather got off the boat. Outside stands a guard as the Russians who tried to buy them off walks up to him. Firmly, the guard says "We told you already, our land is not for sale." The Russian leader says to him, "If there is one thing I learned in the KGB, it's this, if they won't give you what you want, you have to take it." and shoots him with his PPSH-41. Sicilian Mafia: 1234 The Russians run in, and all the people (minus the Sicilians) are running out of there. As the Russians approach there table, the Sicilians get out of there seats. The Sicilian boss says "Boys, looks like we have a Roach problem. Let's stomp them.", to which a Sicilian thug shoots a Russian with his AR-15. Russian Mafia: 1234 As the Sicilian's fan out,one of the Russians shoots the AR-15 thug with his AK-74. Sicilian Mafia: 123 As the Russians go after the Sicilians, the AK-74 hitman heads towards the bar, and says "Let me guess. Your going to introduce me to Mr. Tommy Gun.", to which a Sicilian responds, "Tommy's retired. Meet his nephew, MAC-10!" and fills the Russian with more lead then a pencil. Russian Mafia: 123 Suddenly, a second Russian hitman throws a RGD-5 and kills the wiseguy. Sicilian Mafia: 12 The Russian feels a tapping at his feet. He looks down and sees the Pineapple Gernade that the Sicilian boss just tossed! Russian Mafia: 12 The boss is suddenly fired at fired at by a Russian (who, ironically, named Makarov) with his Makarov. The boss fires at Makarov's ankle with his M1911, who drops to the floor. The boss goes over to Makarov. Just as the boss is about to stab him with his Stiletto, for the first time in his criminal career, over wich he's killed more then even he can count, has terror in his eyes. Russian Mafia: 1 As the boss goes upstairs, the last of his men is looking for the Russian Leader, who shoots him with a Makarov. Sicilian Mafia: 1 As the two Mafia leaders go into a knife fight, the Sicilian leader says "You know, even if you do kill me, I still have a family that will come and kill you." . The Russian leader, disembowleling the Mafia leader with his Hunting Knife, says "That's a chance I'm more then willing to take.". Sicilian Mafia: The Russian leader says to the bosses corpse, "Besides, it's like you said, I'm a cockroach.". Winner: Russian Mafia '' Expert's Opinion The Russians had more advanced weaponry, as well as brutalility that overwhelmed the intuitive but power-lacking Sicilians. The Russians could either beat them or nearly match them range-for-range, and that's what made the difference here. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Triad (by KevlarNinja) ﻿ Russian Mafia: 12345 Triad: 12345 A car full of Triads parks in an underground parking complex. There makeing a deal with the Russian mobsters that own the building above. One of them, in case something goes wrong, puts a bomb in the car and puts the detonator in his pocket. They go into an elevator and one of them, holding a metel suitcase presses the butten for the top floor. When they get there, they go to an office next to the one of the owner, a high-ranking member of the Russian Mafia. The Triad with the suitcase walks in. Inside is another Russian Mobster. The Triad explans that there is alot of money in the suitcase. As there deal is beening made out, the Russian Mafia leader in the next room, looking into the deal room though the eyes in the portrait of Ivan the Terrible on the wall. The Russian Mobster asks if he can see the suitcase. The Triad passes it to him. He opens it; there are thousands of dollars in there. The Mobster closes the suitcase and stands up. He says "Your job is done here. Goodbye." and shoots in the Triad in the head with his M1911. Triad: 1234 The Triad here the gun shot and slam there door open. They see what happened. One Triad shoots the mobster with his Type 56. Russian Mafia: 1234 The people who work in the building hear the gun shots and run for there lives. Inside the leader's office, the Russian leader sees this and tells his remaining goons inside the office in russian to kill the Triads. The Triad leader grabs the suitcase and tells his thugs in Chinese to get back to the car. One Russian goon shoots a Triad in the back with an AK-47. Triad: 123 One Triad turns around and shoots the AK Mobster with his JS-9mm. Russian Mafia: 123 The JS Triad tries to shoot at a mobster with a PPSH-41, but the mobster hits him first. He fills the Triad full of holes. The Triad stumbes back and falls though a window behind him, falling onto the sidewalk below. Triad: 12 The PPSH mobster knocks the Triads over and steals the suitcase. He runs into the elev﻿ator and presses the button for the parking complex. The Triads run down the stairs. The Russian Mobster reaches the parking complex and breaks into the Triads car. He starts looking around for anything of value. The Triads soon reach the complex and see the mobster going though the car. One Triad pulls out the detonator out of his pocket and press the butten, setting off the bomb. Russian Mafia: 12 The car bomb Triad walks into the starwell, but a Russian mobster kills him with an RGD-5. Triad: 1 The Triad leader walks in and shoots the mobster with his QSZ-92. Russian Mafia: 1 Both leaders soon run into each other in the lobby. The Russian leader tries to stab the Triad leader, but the Triad dodges it and the knife stabs a chair. The Triad pulls out his Butterfly Swords. The Russian leader tries to stab the triad agian and kicks the knife out of the mobster's hand. He soon slices open the mobster's jugular. Blood splashes to the floor before he hits the ground. Russian Mafia: The Triad puts his swords away and walks outside. People are crowding around the body of the fallen Triad. The leader pulls out his cell phone and asks for a new ride back. ''Winner: Triad '' Expert's Opinion Niether groups were too far ahead of each other in terms of training, so they were on fairly even grounds in that sense. What tipped this battle in Triad's favor was their arsenal that dominated in almost all ranges. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Irish Republican Army (by BattleGames1) IRA: x 10 Russian Mafia: x 10 So you Irish 'soldiers' think you are better than us Russian mobsters, eh? And that gives you the right to demand more from us because you are in the middle of a war here? Sorry but we are not your care packages. If you want new guns to play with, go get them somewhere else! Immediately after hearing those words, the IRA negotiator quickly whipped out his Browning pistol and shot the brigadier out of seething rage ( x 9). In return, one of the brigadier's bykis raised his own rifle, ready to fire it only to have a bullet zip into his head ( x 8). As the other byki ducks for cover, the IRA negotiator (who also happened to be the leader) runs out the door of the warehouse, switching his Browning for the Armalite. Outside the base, the IRA soldier holding a still smoking Barrett sniper rifle rushed down from his post on the hill to notify his comrades of the operation's commencement before scurrying back up top. He peered through the scope in subtle excitement as he witnessed the truck carrying his fellow soldiers smash through the front gate to the surprise and anger of the Mafia. He continued to fire his Barrett on the oncoming mobsters, laying down each shot suppressively. Down on the ground, the Boeviks continued to engage the Irish soldiers with their rifles, weaving through tight corridors and hopping into empty buildings and crates as they do so. One particularly brave Boevik hides on the second floor of an office and begins to lay down some suppressive fire on his own using the Dragunov - eventually capping down one unlucky Irishman ( x 9). Noticing this from up his post on the hill, the Barrett-wielding Irishman tried to aim his sights at the sniper but could not get a clear vantage. Moving from his position, the sniper drew out his MP5A4 in case he ran into trouble. As he moved down from the hill and onto the truck, the Russian sniper continued to force the Irish troopers to head for cover. The lead soldier, unbeknownst to the mobsters, snuck back to the truck and got out the dreaded nail bomb that his Army was infamously known for using. Tucking it away into his coat, the lead soldier joined his team as they continued firing at the mobsters. Each gang exchanged gunfire that rang ceaselessly through the air and each managed to cap one of their foes - one with just a single painless shot ( x 7) from the AR-18, the other with a barrage of bullets ( x 8) from the AK-74. Seeing this gunfire tactic not working in their favor, one Boevik crawled away to get their secret weapon. Meanwhile, the IRA soldiers broke rank from their gunfire to try something new too. As the lead soldier barked orders at his men, the Russian sniper from before fired at the group killing two soldiers in the process ( x 6). Seeing this happen, the Irish sniper tried to aim his Barret at where the Russian sniper was. Unfortunately, his movement was already picked up by his rival as a scope flare and thus the Russian mobster immediately dodged the oncoming wood-shattering shot. Moving to another window, the Dragunov man tried once more to look out for the Irish sniper but as he got close to another window, another sniper bullet pierced the wall and scraped him on the cheek. Unable to return fire, the Boevik made a daring move and jumped through the window on the opposite side of the room and disappearing from the sniper's point of view. As the sniper duel was raging, the Russian mobster from before arrived back onto the site of the battle with an RPG rocket, loaded and ready to move. Noticing that the Irish soldiers were now in hiding in one of the dockyard buildings, the mobsters decide to play dirty and split up into groups ready to counter the ambush. One group of three, armed with Vityaz SMGs and the RPG circled around the supposed office building, hiding behind a group of nearby rusty crates. The other, armed with another SMG and 2 AK-74s, circled around to the front, hoping to distract their supposed ambushers. Hiding in wait inside the single-storey office building, the 4 IRA soldiers (including the leader) patiently held their breath as they waited for their bait. Suddenly a large explosion detonates near one soldier ( x 5) and the others are showered with splinters and other rubble. As the chaos began, the Russian mobsters stormed the area in the hopes of catching their targets off-guard. Indeed they have but as if by some miracle, the remaining 3 soldiers make a hasty retreat into the pile of abandoned crates and refuse. Meanwhile, as the 2nd team continued to swing back to the front line to join their comrades, they are suddenly confronted by another Irish soldier wielding the equally dreadful LPO-50. In a matter of moments, the soldier lets loose with his new toy and torches the unlucky mobsters to death - one of them dying before he could even plunge into the icy cold water below ( x 4). As the flamethrower smugly looked at his charring work, he is suddenly gripped tightly from behind by a pair of burly hands. It is the Russian sniper who slits the Irishman's throat open with his hunting knife ( x 4). Tossing his bloody hunting knife aside, the sniper ran off to provide support to his fellow comrades. At the same time, the 3 Irish soldiers are joined by their fellow sniper. Each exchanged an angry sentence about the death of their mates and what their next plan of action is. With a shared nod, each of the soldiers was directed to somewhere they could shelter themselves from the onslaught. Unfortunately, as the Irish sniper moved to his position, he found himself in the sights of his Russian rival - and with one pop to the neck, the Irish sniper fell to the concrete ( x 3). This drew ire from the lead soldier who stood up from his cover and wildly fired onto the mobsters, managing to kill one ( x 3), until his AR-18 ran out of ammo. Knowing this, another brave Irish soldier quickly dived for the sniper's MP5A4 and tossed it to his superior. By the time they turned back however, the mobsters already disappeared - supposedly hiding in cowardice from the fury they have unleashed. As the Irish soldiers advanced through the menagerie of crates, the lead soldier suddenly dives in front of his subordiantes in fear - an RGD-5 grenade has just rolled onto the floor and is heading their way. Before the two soldiers could actually react, they are suddenly blown away by the grenade blast ( x 1) leaving the leader all alone with renewed vengeful vigor. Scouting ahead to look for the Ruski bastards who killed off his support, the leader suddenly came across two of them. With a shout, the leader began to sprint as fast as he could to a safe distance. Reasoning it would be better to play on their own terms, the leader took out the nail bomb in his coat and smiled at his own brilliance.Just moments after the IRA leader shouted at them, the Russian mobsters ran as fast as they could to where the leader stood patiently. As they drew closer, they gunned the figure down... only it wasn't the leader but one of their own soldiers dressed as the leader. Standing dumbfoundedly as to where their target could be, the leader smugly appeared before them atop a crate wielding a remote control in his hands. Before the mobsters could react however with bullets, the Irishman reacted more quickly with a press and then a loud boom as the nail bomb he planted earlier explodes ( x 1). Hearing this from afar, the remaining Russian soldier cautiously sheaths away his Dragunov and takes out his Makarov pistol. At first he hears faint illusory clanking around him to suggest someone was moving. However as his senses continued to play tricks on him, the IRA leader yelled and hopped down from above, disarming the mobster and strangling him to the ground. With enough strength to match, however, the mobster quickly kicked the Irishman back and recovered his standing. From then on the two were locked in a melee that consisted of staggering punches and kicks that would've certainly almost killed them. With each block and strike, the melee became more and more intense. Then, just as it appears that the mobster was winning with his Irish foe caught in a choke-hold, he felt a searing blade penetrate his back multiple times in rapid succession. The IRA man had used his KA-BAR when he wasn't looking ( x 0). As the grip on his neck loosened, the IRA man picked himself up from the ground, dusting himself down before making his way out back towards the van. ''Winner: IRA Expert's Opinion The Russian Mafia may have been brutish and violent gang that towered over their Irish enemies physically but the IRA were a full-on rebel army that packed superior weaponry, tactics, training and combat experience over the Ruskis which sealed them the win. If you think this battle is unfair in any way, shape or form, you can go ahead and do a rematch. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Yakuza (by Duncan322) Yakuza Russian mafia a quiet night in Tokyo, Japan, nothing interesting happens until a man takes out M1911 and shoots into the air, hundreds of Japanese run scared. The number decreases until there are only 5 Japanese, members of the Yakuza who will be willing to fight for their territory. Russians and Japanese hide behind parked cars to be harder targets, the Russians shoot with their M1911 and the Japanese defend themselves with the walter, P38, after a few seconds a Russian manages to hit a Japanese head killing him instantly , the Japanese respond by shooting at the chest of a member of the Russian mafia two members of different sides separate from their respective groups, the member of the Russian mafia pursues the member of the yakuza, despite his constant shots none hits, the Russian throws his grenade and the yakuza does the same, both explode at the same time killing both mobsters The members of the yakuza decide to go their separate ways to co-fuse the members of the Russian mafia, the Russian mafia decides to do the same. We see a member of the yakuza point with the Howa type 64 to the Russian mafiante, hitting him in the head and killing him On another street, a yakuza member and a Russian mafia member meet each other, until the Russian assassinates him. the member of yakuza who had killed the Russian with a howa type 64 shoots the leg of the member of the Russian mafia, will finish the job but runs out of bullets, is forced to use the nunchaku, these are not very effective , the member of the Russian mafia, although he is wounded, uses the hunting knife to stab him in the belly, with the Yakuza member on the ground, the Russian goes through his neck with the knife With his leg wounded and unable to move the member of the Russian Mafia has nothing left to do but wait for his death, for his luck or misfortune passes fast as the leader of the yakuza shoots him with a howa type 64 in the head After running a few streets the two bosses of both mafias meet, the leader of the Russian mafia carries in his hands an AK-47, they shoot at each other, but none is right, they get so close that they begin a hand-to-hand combat, the yakuza thanks to the nunchaku, he hits the leader of the Russian mafia in the hand and makes him release the hunting knife, he thinks he will hit him but the leader of the Russian mafia hits him with his leg in the chest, the yakuza leader falls to the ground, leader of the Russian mafia takes the AK-47 and in the other hand the howa type 67, the Japanese screams scared because he knows what awaits him, the Russian leader shoots, a hole in the chest of Japanese the size of a billiard ball confirms the Russian victory Russian mafia Expert's Opinion Although the yakuzas have more experience and had the advantage of being local, their armament was not sufecient to go hand in hand with the Russians, which cost them the victory. The yakuzas did not have enough weapons to come out with the victory To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios